Wizard Appreciation Day 2 other one is in books
by Green-Elphaba-Thropp
Summary: oneshot about July 4th in Oz! it's known as Wizard Appreciation Day and is basically Fiyeraba fluff! I suck at summeries so please R&R! It makes me happy!


**A/N: so this is an oneshot! It's extra long for xxDefy Gravityxx I hope you like it! And it's based off the 4****th**** of July! - lol!**

**Wizard Appreciation Day**

July 4th, Wizard Appreciation Day. As a kid it was her favorite day of the year, but after her terrible first meeting with the wizard Elphaba had grown to hate it more and more. This year was bound to be much better. This year Elphaba had the love of her life to spend it with; she had Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus.

She waited patiently for him to come through the door. He had promised to show her a surprise tonight. She had on her hooded cape and her normal black, floor length, mermaid style dress. She was also sporting a pair of elbow-length black gloves. Her hair was down just as Fiyero liked it. She had just finished petting Malkey when there was a knock at the door.

She walked down the stairs and looked through the small hole in the door that used to house the screw that put up the eviction notice when the company that used to own the building closed down, letting go of hundreds of people that soon ended up on the street.

As she looked through the small whole she saw a handsome face with very familiar blue eyes and some very, very familiar, not to mention hypnotizing blue diamonds.

She opened the door just enough for him to get through and he easily walked through the door. He looked at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked her when he was done.

"Yes." She said with a slight smile, putting her hood up. "But where are you taking me?" she asked him seeing excitement in his eyes.

Somewhere special." Was all he said before opening the door once more and leading her out into the warm night.

------------------

He had brought a blind-fold, and to her dismay he had covered her eyes with it as soon as they got through the door. They walked along the street for a few minutes, which did not make Elphaba very happy. She was not used to not seeing, she didn't like it. She knew her faction knew it was too dangerous to attempt something on Wizard Appreciation Day but it didn't put her mind at ease.

'What if they just didn't tell me about their plan?' she thought. The thoughts of terror and worry were only now hitting her. If she had her eyes open she could tell if there was something going to happen. She could have seen the familiar cloak and signals all over, but with her eyes closed she could do nothing if they were in danger. She tried to hide her fears from Fiyero but he knew her too well.

"Relax! We'll be fine." He said with a smile she couldn't see. "I promise I'll protect you." He said tightening his grip on her shoulder a bit as comfort.

That didn't help much though. All she could think was 'But who'll protect you?' Her fears were soon silenced when they came to a field. Fiyero reached under her hood and carefully untied her blind-fold. "Why are we here?" she asked quietly, as to not be over heard by all the people. It was then she noticed the blanket draped over one of his arms.

"You'll see." He said as he lay out the blanket. He sat down on it and invited her to sit with him. As soon as she did there was a loud bang over her head. She was frightened until she looked up. What she saw had always been one of the biggest reasons she had loved this holiday as a kid.

The Wizard had brought many great 'magic' inventions when he had come from the other world one of which was fireworks. She relaxed and watched. Most of them were green for the emerald city but some were pink and red and blue. Her heart beat a little faster when one of the shape ones came up. It was in the shape of two interlocking hearts. The special part for her was that one heart was green and the other was blue. She put her head on Fiyero's shoulder as it came up. He seemed quite happy about it too because when she did that he kissed the top of her hood and put his head on hers.

Another one came up that seemed like it could be significant to her. It was pinking green. There was a small clump of green in the middle of a large pink circle. It kind of reminded her of her days at Shiz. Galinda now Glinda being the popular one had a huge circle of friends while Elphaba stayed in her small group of Fiyero, Nessa, Galinda, Boq, and Nanny. With Fiyero often came Crope, Tibbbet, and Avaric, but that was the extent.

'It's funny' she thought. 'I've always loved fireworks but I never thought any could be related to real life.' She almost laughed as she thought about it. I mean how many people can relate their lives to fire works.

--------

"Come on we'll be late." Glinda the Good said to her husband Lord Cheffery as she hurried him along. She was actually carrying a chair. It was pink and fuzzy. She couldn't wait for the fire works display. She just loved Wizard Appreciation Day. Not because she liked the Wizard that much but because of all the marry-making involved with the day.

"Coming love." Lord Cheffery called back to her with his chair and a cooler full of drinks in his hands. As they reached the field where the display would be Galinda found them a spot near the front so they could get the perfect view and set her chair on the grass.

She impatiently waited for the fire works to start. She bounced in her chair as her husband chuckled beside her. "I just wish they would hurry up! You know with all the social standing I have in this Oz forsaken place I can't even make a fireworks show hurry up and start." She wined beside him.

"I know my love but you won't make them come any faster by bouncing up and down." She said smiling at her. Just then they both looked up and the first one shot up. There was a roar of cheers and screams as it started up. She watched in awe. All the greens and pinks and oranges shooting up made her day perfect. Orange being the color her husband wore most often and his favorite she was quite happy when a fire work of pink and orange in the shape of interlocking hearts shot up over head, and almost cried at the memories that a pink and green one brought. It was a green clump with a large pink circle around it. It reminded her of her days at Shiz with Elphaba.

She had her head on her husband's shoulder when she got thirsty. She brought her head up and looked behind her to see her old friend Fiyero sitting there with a black hooded figure with it's head on his shoulder. Glinda almost squealed with delight. She knew Fiyero was having an affair on his wife. She quickly got her drink and turned around. Now her day was the most perfect ever.

She'd been proven right and had gotten to see fireworks! They were over far too soon for Glinda's liking. But she was quite happy with the finale of huge blasts of all colors and shapes. "Happy Wizard Appreciation Day, Elphie." She whispered looking at the shimmering dust in the sky where there had once been huge flashes of light.

------

As the show ended Elphaba and Fiyero made sure that they were the first ones out of the field as to be citrine Elphaba's hood would not be accidentally knocked off. While Fiyero was folding the blanket though Elphaba looked at the shimmering dust in the sky and whispered " Happy Wizard Appreciation Day, Glinda." Then she hurried off with her lover into the night and back to her factory where they could be alone.

Later that night Fiyero and Elphaba lay awake after one of their late night sessions. Suddenly out of the silence Fiyero's voice came. "So love how did you like the fireworks?" he asked.

"Let's just say this:" She said with a smirk. "It was the best Wizard Appreciation Day I've had in a LONG time." She closed her eyes and settled into Fiyero's body heat as they both gently drifted off to sleep. And for the first time in a long time Elphaba had a good dream.

_**THE END!!!**_

**A/N: So My one shot. I know there is not going to be a second chapter but it would make the writer very happy if you reviewed! Thanks! And if you liked this please please check out **_**Secret romance at Shiz University**_**! Thanks and I love you all!**


End file.
